Cent raisons de pleurer
by Lentilles
Summary: L'Ère d'Ultron - Où Natasha est soulagée que Steve puisse rire des paris stupides que font leurs coéquipiers.


**Cent raisons de pleurer…**

Ce n'était pas la première fois, et ce n'était certainement pas la dernière, que Natasha trainait Sam à un déjeuner imprévu entre quatre yeux. Ça avait commencé avec des shawarmas au chevet d'un Steve Rogers inconscient, puis il y avait eu les hamburgers dans un fast-food graisseux deux jours après que la quête pour Bucky Barnes eût été mise en pause en faveur du démantèlement d'Hydra, puis les moules et frites dans une gargote miteuse quelques semaines plus tard à la suite d'une mission ayant mal tourné quelque part en Asie, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'au point où l'espionne n'avait plus besoin de demander « comment va Steve ? » pour que Sam commençât à parler.

Ce jour-là, dans un air au goût d'huile de sésame, ils piochaient dans des portions de nouilles chinoises industrielles. Avec la station de métro toute proche, le brouhaha ambiant empêchait quiconque d'entendre un mot de la conversation, ce qui était exactement le but recherché par Natasha.

« … et plus on croit avoir enterré ces salops, plus y'en a qui apparaissent de nulle part. ' _Coupez une tête, il en repoussera deux._ ' C'est tout ce qu'il a dit. Mais tout ça, c'est rien de nouveau sous le soleil. D'où vient la brusque inquiétude ?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il aime se prendre pour un robot ces derniers temps, » répondit Natasha sans essayer de dissimuler le fait que ça la frustrait au possible.

Elle n'expliqua pas en revanche l'air lointain avec lequel il avait regardé au travers d'elle lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé de l'accompagner chez Clint pour un jour de congé, la peine lancinante qu'elle avait lu lorsqu'il lui avait avoué que cette maison et cette famille et cette _vie_ le rendait inconfortable et le calme douloureux avec lequel il avait terminé par « Je croyais que je me battais pour ça, pour la paix. En fait, je n'ai que la guerre. »

Cette confession était à elle.

« Ouais, approuva Sam. On dirait que le seul truc qu'il fait à part sauver le monde, c'est s'inquiéter pour Bucky. »

Et Bucky en lui-même était un autre problème à part entière. Un problème que Natasha ne pouvait pas résoudre. Elle reposa sa boisson avec plus de force que nécessaire.

« Mais, continuait son interlocuteur, on fait des progrès. Je pense qu'il arrive au point où son équipe actuelle compte autant pour lui que son commando hurleur. Et puis il y a toi. »

Il pointa ses baguettes vers Natasha, qui avait pausé à l'implication que les Avengers originaux n'étaient jamais arrivés à l'aune de sa première équipe dans l'estime et l'affection de Steve. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'analyser la question plus en profondeur avec le regard appuyé de Sam sur elle.

« Moi quoi ? elle demanda en reprenant son mouvement.

\- Tu sais que nous avons un pari sur vous deux ? Toute l'équipe. Rhodey a même son argent sur le fait que vous avez déjà couché ensemble.

\- Tu veux dire, comme les Avengers originaux avaient un pari sur Clint et moi ? rétorqua Natasha avec son masque le plus blasé.

\- Œil-de-Faucon et toi ?

\- Ouais. Stark avait parié que nous étions ensemble, Bruce que nous avions été ensemble mais ne l'étions plus, Thor que nous allions finir ensemble mais ne l'étions pas encore et Steve que nous n'étions pas ensemble, ne l'avions jamais été et ne le serions jamais. Je me demande s'il a réclamé ses gains… »

Sam la regardait à présent avec la bouche ouverte dans la mimique hébétée de _comment tu sais tout ça ?_ Elle lui donna le regard détaché du _je suis une espionne, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?_ La vérité était bien moins glamour que ce qu'il allait s'imaginer, mais elle aimait maintenir une image omnisciente. Raconter qu'elle avait simplement posé la question à Bruce après quelques insinuations de Stark et qu'il avait coopéré sans résistance n'aurait fait aucun bien à sa réputation.

« Juste pour info, j'ai parié que vous finirez mariés avec des enfants, » reprit naturellement Sam.

 _Ça_ ne méritait pas de réponse. Ça ne méritait même pas un haussement de sourcil. C'était tout autant ridicule que cruel, étant donné les historiques tout sauf reluisants que Steve et elle avaient quant à la famille. Sauf que Sam n'en savait rien, ce bon vieux Sam considérait encore ce scénario comme une fin heureuse, et elle n'allait pas remédier à cette ignorance.

Cette douleur était à elle.

Totalement imperméable, il poursuivit sur sa lancée :

« Wanda pense que si vous n'êtes pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, alors vous avez l'amitié la plus bizarre. »

Natasha renifla dédaigneusement ; est-ce qu'elle faisait des commentaires sur ce que leur sorcière résidente avait partagé avec feu son frère jumeau ?

« Vision a parié sur Steve est amoureux de toi mais c'est pas réciproque et Hill est certaine que le temps que tu te rendes compte de tes sentiments, il sera passé à autre chose.

\- Maria est dans le coup aussi ? »

Sam hocha solennellement la tête. Natasha soupira.

Elle n'était pas fondamentalement dérangée par le fait que ses coéquipiers pariaient sur sa vie amoureuse. C'était même plutôt positif qu'ils fussent confortables les uns avec les autres et partageassent des ragots. Elle était juste franchement curieuse quant à _d'où_ ils tiraient leurs conclusions. Surtout Hill qui était censée la connaitre un peu mieux que ça.

« Juste pour confirmation, tenta Sam avec un peu moins d'assurance, on peut dire à Rhodey de payer sa part, hein ? Je demanderais bien à Steve mais je sais qu'il ne me le dirait pas même si c'était le cas... »

•

Natasha fixa la clef pendant quelques instants avant de l'introduire dans la serrure.

Steve la lui avait donnée peu après le combat contre Ultron. Juste comme ça. Il lui avait demandé négligemment s'il devait traquer Bruce pour lui refaire le portrait et elle avait _ri_. Deux jours plus tard, il lui avait offert un double des clefs de son appartement arguant que c'était beaucoup plus pratique que rentrer par effraction à chaque fois. Il l'avait présenté comme une chose simple, évidente, mais elle avait lu entre les lignes. Elle était douée pour lire entre les lignes. Ça voulait dire _tu es la bienvenue n'importe quand._ Ça voulait dire _tu es chez toi chez moi._ Ça voulait dire _même si je n'aime pas ça, tu es autorisée à manger tous mes cookies et laisser traîner tes affaires partout._ Ça voulait dire _je te veux dans ma vie._ Ça voulait dire _je ne vais nulle part_.

Que vous eussiez du sang dans vos cauchemars et sur vos mains ou un coup de blues, que vous fussiez un assassin se découvrant une conscience ou juste une femme réparant son cœur, Steve Rogers était un ami formidable.

Natasha Romanoff ? Pas tellement.

Elle n'était pas une _mauvaise_ amie, elle se tenait à ses côtés lors de la fin du monde, lui tricotait des écharpes bleu-blanc-rouge et remplissait ses placards de tasses humoristiques, mais là où Steve avait cette incroyable capacité naturelle à avoir spontanément des attentions qui voulaient tout dire, elle devait toujours y réfléchir intensément et les résultats étaient généralement mitigés. Lui trouver une copine ? Echec. L'aider à surmonter tout ce qui allait avec Bucky ? Mieux valait ne pas en parler. Néanmoins, Natasha puisait une grande fierté dans le fait qu'il faisait désormais quelque chose d'agréable la majorité de ses samedis soir, même si ce n'était que commenter avec mauvaise foi des séries télévisées de seconde zone.

Elle entra dans son appartement et se mit à l'aise comme si elle était chez elle. Une bonne odeur de viande en sauce la guida vers la cuisine où Steve, l'ayant entendue arriver, était en train de sortir une deuxième assiette.

« Ton excursion avec Maximoff et War Machine s'est bien passée ? demanda Natasha en récupérant elle-même une deuxième paire de couverts.

\- Disons que Rhodes a encore beaucoup à apprendre au niveau de la discrétion et Wanda a finalement compris que la manipulation mentale apporte parfois plus de problèmes que de solutions. »

Natasha ricana en imaginant Rhodes allumer un feu d'artifice juste sous le nez de sa cible. Puis elle demanda des précisions, s'enquit des blessures, des ramifications avec d'autres organisations sous leur surveillance, raconta que la Vision n'en avait pas fini avec son analyse des ressorts psychologiques motivant les humains à publier des vidéos de chat et que Sam s'était encore pris une raclée en combat à mains nues. Le tout en savourant un repas chaud.

Mais les sourires de Steve étaient tendus, son front barré de lignes, sa prise sur son couteau un peu trop forte, à un point que n'expliquait pas à elle seule une longue mission.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasses ? » attaqua Natasha sans prendre de gants.

 _Mis à part ce que je sais déjà_ allait sans dire.

« Le gouvernement, » répondit Steve, après une pause.

Et s'il avait été un peu moins sérieux, Natasha lui aurait assuré qu'ils pouvaient parfaitement renverser le gouvernement comme ils avaient renversé le SHIELD si c'était nécessaire.

Depuis le crash des héliporteurs, les autorités n'avaient cessé d'être un problème. Les Avengers en général, mais surtout Steve, n'étaient pas dans leurs bonnes grâces du tout. Cependant, ça avait toujours été plus une nuisance qu'il fallait calmer régulièrement qu'une raison pour Steve de broyer du noir. Du moins, jusque-là. Après Ultron et tout ce qui allait avec, il était logique que les choses s'intensifiassent et Captain America, le meneur, était un bouc émissaire parfait.

Et ils ne pouvaient _pas_ renverser le gouvernement comme ils avaient renversé le SHIELD.

Natasha ajouta un problème à la trop longue liste de ceux qu'elle ne pouvait pas résoudre.

Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'un champ d'action pour alléger l'expression de Steve : le distraire. Et elle avait justement le sujet idoine. Elle laissa passer un moment respectable en silence, en profita pour saucer son assiette, puis se lança en s'enfonçant dans son dossier :

« Tu savais que l'équipe avait un pari sur nous deux ? »

En vérité, malgré son ton badin tirant sur l'espiègle, Natasha était anxieuse de sa réaction. Elle-même ne croyait pas en l'amour. Elle avait essayé, avait _vraiment_ essayé, seulement pour en revenir à sa conclusion initiale, la vérité froide et cynique. Mais elle savait que Steve y croyait malgré tout. Et il y avait cette possibilité irritante qu'elle eût mal lu les sous-titres, que cette amitié dans laquelle elle s'investissait tant, à laquelle elle se raccrochait tant, qu'elle considérait, à l'instar de celle qu'elle avait avec Clint, bien plus précieuse qu'une histoire d'amour, ressemblait à tout autre chose dans ses yeux à lui. Elle pouvait penser à plusieurs éléments soutenant le contraire, notamment le fait qu'il la _connaissait_ , mais Steve étant Steve, il était très bien capable de l'avoir soigneusement réprimé.

Après tout, Maximoff semblait avoir une empathie perceptive en ce qui concernait leur meneur.

Et la Vision avait rarement tort.

« Nous deux… fit Steve avec un froncement de sourcil dubitatif. Comme on avait un pari sur Clint et toi après New-York ?

\- Yep. Rhodes pense que nous avons déjà couché ensemble, Maximoff dit, je cite, 'que si on n'est pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, alors on a l'amitié la plus bizarre', la Vision est persuadé que tu as des vues sur moi mais que ce n'est pas réciproque, Maria s'imagine que le temps que je réalise que je suis amoureuse de toi tu seras passé à autre chose et Sam a son argent sur le fait qu'on finira mariés avec des marmots, » débita Natasha sans reprendre son souffle.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, pendant lequel Steve garda braqués sur elle de grands yeux incrédules. Puis il éclata de rire, et le cœur de Natasha se gonfla de chaleur.

Ce n'était pas seulement dû à son soulagement. Le rire de Steve était franc, intense, clair, lumineux, chaleureux et exhalant la bonne humeur par hectolitres ; il était impossible de ne pas être pris dans son torrent, de ne pas soudain voir le monde avec des couleurs plus vives et des sentiments plus beaux. Natasha craignit avoir une crampe aux zygomatiques tant son sourire s'élargissait devant ce spectacle gratifiant.

Ce rire était à elle.

Finalement, il reprit son souffle, se frotta les yeux pour effacer une larme incontrôlable et offrit un sourire flottant à Natasha :

« Merci. J'avais besoin de ça.

\- De savoir que ton équipe est une bande de demeurés qui non seulement parient sur ta vie amoureuse mais n'ont aucune jugeote en prime ? ironisa l'espionne, luttant fort contre sa mâchoire pour ne pas afficher un sourire idiot malgré le contentement qu'elle ressentait.

\- Je ne sais pas… Sam fait toujours les paris les plus insensés. Je crois que ça l'amuse de perdre.

\- Hmm. Je pense plutôt que ça a à voir avec le fait qu'il a envie que tu aies ton ' _et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants_ '. »

Ça avait aussi été ce qu'elle voulait pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'il lui eût fait comprendre quelques jours auparavant que ce n'était plus ce que _lui_ voulait. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle ferait tout pour s'assurer qu'il fût heureux. Clint lui avait appris que c'était exactement la raison d'être d'un ami.

Alors, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il reprenait son air lointain, elle se hâta d'enchaîner :

« C'est plutôt les autres qui me perturbent. D'où Maximoff tient-elle que notre amitié est bizarre ?

\- Et bien, je ne crois pas qu'elle ait eu beaucoup d'exemples dans sa vie, raisonna Steve avec empathie. J'ai l'impression que la seule démonstration d'affection dont elle a été témoin depuis longtemps est son frère. Elle ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de bases de comparaison. »

Natasha renifla. Il trouvait toujours des excuses à leur récente recrue et elle avait peur qu'il ne fût plus objectif. L'espionne savait qu'elle était elle-même un peu trop méfiante envers la jeune femme, mais cela faisait une moyenne avec Steve qui avait accepté son retournement de veste sans ciller, elle décida.

« Maria a probablement juste joué le jeu, réfléchit Natasha. Juste pour voir leurs têtes à sa proposition…

\- … et la position de Rhodes est plutôt logique, » admit Steve.

Elle ne pouvait pas arguer ce point. Elle avait les clefs de son appartement après tout, il lui arrivait de dormir dans son lit et il lui préparait régulièrement le petit-déjeuner.

« Non, le seul que je ne comprends pas, c'est la Vision, conclut-il. Généralement, il base toujours ses analyses sur des faits vérifiés et ne se lance pas dans la supposition fantaisiste... »

Il arborait un air d'authentique confusion qui acheva de la rassurer. Une des nombreuses choses qu'elle aimait chez Steve, c'était l'honnêteté de son expression. Elle savait voir à travers les masques et les mensonges, bien sûr, mais c'était agréable et reposant de ne pas avoir à le faire. Le revers de la médaille étant évidemment que, lorsqu'il accordait à la détresse son royaume, son cœur se brisait à chaque fois.

Doucement, tendrement, Natasha tenta :

« Tu devrais venir chez Clint avec moi la prochaine fois. Laura veut te remercier pour toutes les fois où il a squatté ton canapé et pillé ton frigo. »

Elle termina avec un sourire encourageant. Steve la regarda, dériva vers le vide, contracta puis décontracta son poing, reporta son attention sur elle et humidifia ses lèvres.

« J'y penserais. »

Natasha rayonna.

Cette victoire était à elle.


End file.
